


Don't You Understand?

by AconiteLeaf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, and couldnt stop thinking about it until i wrote it, and i still cant stop thinking about it, i was thinking about mercedes being stubborn and taking care of dimitri like months ago, so i did, the end line was based off of some fanfiction prompt or something somewhere? but i don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteLeaf/pseuds/AconiteLeaf
Summary: Mercedes always insists on personally healing the so-called Boar King after battle. He finally puts aside his stubbornness long enough to ask her why.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 21





	Don't You Understand?

When the knock came at his door, Dimitri was sat shirtless on his bed, observing the litter of cuts and stabs the last battle had given him. His head snapped up, the only eye he had narrowing. She hadn’t even waited for his response. She knew he would tell her to leave. He always did. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately in truth, she was not so easily frightened off as the others. It was quite a sight, to see such a dainty, weak-looking woman completely unfazed by the massive beast of a man that threatened her for intruding.

“I hope you weren’t hurt too badly,” she said, not really expecting a response. Mercedes was gentle and kind, but she was not easily dissuaded. She quickly went to work, observing the wounds that covered him, using her magic to close any of the more superficial scratches. He grunted deep in annoyance, watching her silently for a moment.

“I didn’t ask you here. Go use those supplies on someone who deserves it,” he rumbled as she wrapped a bandage around his arm, but didn’t fight her. He knew at this point that she wouldn’t be scared off, and that the more he cooperated, the quicker she would finish, and the sooner she would leave.

“I thought you might say that,” Mercedes hummed, unperturbed. “So I already have. Everyone else has already been treated, so you aren’t taking anything from anyone right now. Hold still,” she instructed, using the damp cloth she had brought with her to clean one of the deeper wounds on his chest.

He hissed in pain, turning his head stubbornly away from her. “Always a step ahead of me,” he grumbled, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Somebody ought to be, or else you’d have an infection by now, or worse.” He couldn’t deny that she was right. His body was covered in ugly scars, but if it hadn’t been for her, his body would be nothing but scar tissue at this point. And as much as he wanted to die, he had himself convinced even that was too good for him. Death would make his pain end. He still had to kill Edelgard and avenge the ghosts that haunted him.

The stab wound was cleaned, and she moved on to quickly wiping away the blood that still clung to his skin. She was quiet while she worked, eventually picking up another roll of bandages to wrap his torso.

“Why do you keep doing this?” He finally broke the silence. Mercedes glanced up at him through long eyelashes, and hummed inquisitively. “Why do you insist on coming here and caring for me personally?” She snorted, deciding not to interrupt him with her comment that if she sent anybody else, he would frighten them off. “Why are you still trying? You know that I do what I must after battle to keep myself alive. Why bother with it?” He asked, and for a moment Mercedes could swear she saw just a spark of humanity behind his eyes.

“Why?” She echoed, looking back to her work. “I think you know exactly why. You just won’t admit it.”

“Won’t admit what? I’m a monster. Felix has always been right, I’m naught but a rabid beast. I’ll need to be put down sooner or later.”

Mercedes scowled, and such a look didn’t really suit her features. “Don’t you understand, Dimitri?” She asked firmly, placing a hand over his. “You’re no beast. You hurt too much. You care too much. The things you’ve done and the people you’ve killed... still haunt you.” She paused and smiled faintly, letting out a little sigh. “You could never be a monster. Not with a heart like yours.”


End file.
